


Dramatic

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lallura, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, allurance, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Lance is sick. Allura tries to help.





	Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Short sickfic I wrote for a tumblr prompt. Originally posted to my blog sneezehq. I’m moving it here to keep it safe from the whims of tumblr.

Allura can hear Lance sneezing before she even knocks on the door to his quarters. “Lance, how are you feeling? Can I come in?”

“I’m only dying,” Lance replies stuffily. “Before Allura can panic he elaborates. “I feel better than earlier, though. You can come in.”

The doors part and Allura glides in. “Do people really die from this disease back on your planet?” she asks, worried.

“Not very often,” Lance reassures her. “Only babies and really old people and people with bad immune systems, for the most part. The rest of us just wait it out with water and soup.”

“Speaking of soup, I gave your dinner request to Hunk. He’s says he’ll try his best to make it happen. He should have the right ingredients.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Lance says excitedly, lurching into a sitting position. His sudden movement knocks the box of small white pieces of paper off the bed bed from where it was sitting next to his elbow. “Aw man.”

Motioning for him to stay where he is, Allura stoops to pick up the box herself. “Stay in bed, you need to rest.” She examines the box before handing it back to Lance. Pursing her lips, she asks, “I believe I remember you saying that back on earth, you called them tissues?”

“That’s right, Princess! We’ll make an earth expert out of you in no time!” Lance beams at her and holds out his hand for the communication gesture that he and the other paladins have called a “high-five.” She slaps his palm (gently) and returns the smile. Lance’s enthusiasm, as always, is infectious.

“Well, you should be resting,” Allura says, reluctantly turning to leave the room. She drops a kiss on Lance’s forehead and hurries out, leaving him a blushing, stuttering mess on the bed behind her.

“Love you too,” Lance calls after her before rolling over to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
